The Eighth Humonculus
by EnvyFangirl101
Summary: Envy, Lust, Wrath,and Sloth go to high school to find an alchemist and to locate the missing humanculus who ran away a few years ago. Will they find one, both or niether? EnvyxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so i'd like to know what anyone thinks of it. And in this Ed and Eclipse, my OC, are State Alchemists. Envy and the others are Humanculi. :)

***EnvyFangirl101*** :)

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

-Envy's POV-

"What!" I yell. Lust rolls her eyes at me, and I growl.

"I said we have to go to school. Relax, will you, Envy? It won't be that bad, all we have to do is locate an alchemist that goes to this school. You could always keep an eye out for Despair though."

I sigh and head to my room to get ready. I see the bus pull up and grab my bag as I follow Lust, Wrath, and Sloth to the bus. I wasn't paying attention and ran into Lust.

"Hehe, sorry." I mutter as she glares at me. When we get on the bus I look for a certain pipsqueak.

"Hey pipsqueak." I say as i try not to laugh. I quickly duck as a book -that he no doughtly had been reading- comes my way.

"I told you ,_Envy_ don't call me that. Hey what are you even here Envy?"

"Had no choice, pipqueak." I laugh and apparently the person right next to Ed did to.

"Hi my name's Eclispe, don't mind Ed he just found out he has a mission today after school and, one he's not to fond of." The girl, Eclipse, says.

"Envy." I hear Lust say.

"Oh, I'm coming Lust. Can't you be patient for once?

"Whatever."

"Cya Eclipse, pipqueak."

"Cya, palmtree."

I look back at Eclipse and notice her eyes are a little wider ten they were a minute ago. _'I'll have to keep an eye on her. She seems familliar.' _ I think as I head back to Lust.

I follow Lust as we arrive at our new high school. We go to the main office and I'm surprised to see Eclipse and pipsqueak there. Lust goes to talk to the person at the front desk to get our schedules.

"Why are you in here?" I ask Eclipse.

"Well, palmtree, shortie and I are going to show you around. Oh hey Ed where is Al? wasn't he supposed to be with us?"

"Yeah he was wonder where he is."

I watch Eclipse walk away and pull out her phone.

*********************************** With Eclipse*************************************

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Al, Where are you?"_

_"Lost, hehe"_

_"Great tell me your suroundings. I'll come get you."_

_"I'm by a fountain in the middle or a huge yard."_

_"Ok I'm on my way."_

I turn around and motion for Lust to follow me.

"Hey shrimp I'm going to fetch Al, he got lost _again_."

**"DON'T CALL ME SHRIMP!"**

"Ok, ok calm down before you explode." I say while Envy and I start laughing. "Lust can you follow me? The rest saty here while we fetch Al." They nod, and i turn to leave with Lust right behind me.

I stop half way to the fountain where Al's at and turn to face Lust.

"What i s your plan? Why here?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I know who you are, Lust, you're a Humanculus."

"How'd you know?"

I pull out my poket watch. "I'm a State Alchemist. As you know Ed is as well."

"Well we knew about Fullmetal, but what do they call you?"

" The Darkest Alchemist."

"How long have you been a State Alchemist?"

"A few years. Why?"

"Just wondering."

I continue towards Al and once he"s in sight I yell, "HOW COULD YOU GET LOST AGIAN?"

I watch him jump and start running towards us.

"Where's Brother?"

"Back in the office with the other new students."

He nods and we head back to the office. I walk in to face Ed screaming at Envy, who was holding him down.

"Now now Edward, were you being nice?" I laugh and motion for Al to lead Wrath to thier classes. I sit down as I watch Ed try to push Envy so he could get up, but to no avail. I get up and pull Envy up and off Ed and I pull Ed up syaying, "Are you going to be nice now, mister 'I have a temper, because people call me short'." I just laugh as Ed glares at me.

"Lust and Sloth you're in his classes so he'll show you around. Envy you're in my classes." I look at Lust and mouth, _'Don't try anything, Humanculus.' _and head out the door. As I show Envy around, I explain what we're doing in each class. Science: alchemy, math:fractions, (AN: i don't like fractions :( ) art: a sculpture, and PE: we'er finishing basketball. We just talked the rest of the time , then the bell rang signalling the end of the day. Also meaning we skipped our classes, but i don't care. Lust told Ed, Al, and I thank you and left with Envy, Wrath, and Sloth following.

Hope you liked it! Plz review, cause when you do I update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunar:Hey everyone! How's it going?Well I hope you enjoy my story so far.**

**Envy:Yeah right, I could soo do better.**

**Lunar:You're mean (goes sits in a corner)**

**Envy:Since she's busy pouting; Lunar does not own FMA.**

**************************************Eclipse's POV***************************************

I woke up the next morning to find it incredibly windy. _'Great how am I supposed to keep them from finding out if all I get are windy days?'_ I sigh and get ready for school. I wouldn't have Ed to help me today 'cause he was on a mission. I watch as the bus pulls up.

"Hey Al are you coming to school today?"

"No. Brother forgot something and I have to take it to him."

"Ok. I'll see you later then."

"Bye Eclipse."

I head to the bus and sit down. Oh how I dreaded going to school without Ed. He knew who i was and when he found out had a huge fit because I was supposed to be his partner as an alchemist. He helped me out when _They _showed up. The bus started moving again and it headed to our last stop: to pick up _them_. I saw the bus start slowing down and noticed we were coming up to Envy's stop. As they bord, I sink down hoping I wouldn't get seen. It didn't work out the way I hoped it would.

"Hey Eclipse."I hear Envy call.

"Hey palmtree." I can't hyelp but smirk at his glare.

"Where's pipsqueak's brother? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"He had to run something to shortie."

We stayed quiet the rest of the way to school. When the bus arrived at school, I quickly went to my locker. The 5minute bell rang and I headed to my class.

"Oh Eclipse how nice of you to join us today." My science teacher said as I walk in.

"Oh shut up. I had to show the new student around. Same with Ed and Al."

"Oh and this new student is where at?"

"Right here." A voice behind me says .

"You have the most weird timing Envy." I say through gritted teeth, while I look at the teacher and smile as I foll my eyes.

"Do you want detention Eclipse?" She asks.

"I really don't give a shit, teach." I say with a smirk. I head to my seat as Envy talks with the dreaded teacher no one likes. Envy walks back towards me and I pull the chair thats right next to me out and as he sits I tip it over and start laughing.(A/N I started laughing so hard typing this.) He gets and glares at me.

"What did I do?" I ask playing innocently.

"Don't give me that crap." He growls at me.

"If you two are done. We'll begin chapter 23..." I stoped paying attention, I mean you would to if you lived with someone that was over 4,000 years old. (A/N or a palmtree! (: ). I take a glance at Envy. _' He hasn't chnged since then, has he?'_ I think as I look at our assingment. We were doing a project on alchemy and we had to partner up.

"Alright class, I'll tell you who your partner will be: Kesa;Valley - Flare;Arrow - Envy;Eclipse - Rose;Nova - Dawn;Destiny. Now get to work." She says as she hands out the papers. I sigh. Of all the poeple in my class I get stuck with Envy, not that I mind, but when he sees my alchmy he will remember and then I'll be in trouble. We get working on answering the questions, then the bell rings right before er start the alchemy part. I sigh inwardly. I head to math, wich goes by quickly, same as art. I dread going to my next class:PE.

"Alright class today we are doing dodge ball. Eclipse, Envy you're team captians." I look at Envy and smile.

"Good luck, palmtree. You'll need it."

"Why will I need it?"

"You'll find out soon enough." We start picking teams and soon begin. I stay back as the rest of my team runs foward. They know my strength so they try to keep me in the game by jumping infront of dodge balls -thrown by Envy- aimed for me. Soon I'm the last one left and Envy has his whole team.

"I'd say that's unfair but it won't stay that way for long." I say. I pick up three balls that roll my way, and tos two up as I throw one and it hits its mark, right in the stomach of a kid on the other side. I catch one of the two that I tossed up and throw it, again the same result as the first. I jump up and for a few minutes it looks like I'm flying, then I throw the third ball in and I land as it hits its mark as well. Now Envy's team has only 5 players left. I dodge three balls that are thrown at me, and throw them back, each hitting the person who threw it. Two more balls come my way, I catch one and return it to the person who threw it, way to hard on my part. I dodge the ball Envy threw and it hits the wall, as it bounces off, I catch it and throw it towards Envy. Knowing he would jump, I send another higher up towards Envy, who doesn't expect it. He lands in the mat from the impact of the ball.

"Eclipse you won without alchemy?" The gym teacher asks, surprised.

"Yupperz." I say with a cheeky grin.

"Well that's a first and aginst the new kid who possibly has the same strenght you do I was watching him throw the balls and the unlucky poeple who got hit with them."

The bell rings, signaling the end of the day. I run out of there so fast no one saw me untill I reached my locker. _' He knows, he knows. There's no way he could forget my strength, just no way. I'm doomed.'_ I grab my books and head towards the door, hoping he wont show up. I look down for a minute, just long enough to run into someone. I look up and gasp.

"How did you catch up so fast?" I ask the one and only, Envy. He helps me up and drags me away.

"Where have you been hiding?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't give me that shit, Despair."

"Oh no." I gasp. "How did you find out?"

"The dodge ball game, not the best idea to throw as hard or even 1/3 of how hard you can throw."

"Crap. I didn't think I was throwing that hard. Oh wait the ball I threw at you, I was useing 2/3 of my ."

"Yeah 'oops' is right."

"Are you going to take me back?"

"I have no choice, Despair, Father has ahd us looking for you since a year after you left. It wouldv'e been sooner, but he thought you would come back and after you didn't he made us go looking for you."

"Please don't tell Father, please I don't want to go back, please don't make me, Envy." I sob into my hands as I hit my knees.

"I won't untill you're ready, but I'll have to tell Father that I found you." I hear him say as he lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, but won't you have to bring me to Father?"

"I might, let me check." He pulls out a cell phone and goes a few feet away to talk, as I sit on the ground hugging my knees, waiting. I look up as Envy walks back to me.

"I'm sorry Despair but you have to come back so Father can keep an eye on you."

"I knew it. I knew my freedom woldn't last when you guys showed up."

"At least we can go back to our old lives, right?"

"Yeah I geuss you're right, I did miss you while I wasn't by you." I admit, sheepishly. Envy smiles and we start towards home, where I bellong, yet don't belong.

**************************************** To when their at the house***********************************

I have already spoken to Father and now I'm not allowed outside unless I have to go to school. But I don't mind 'cause right now I'm sitting next to Envy, who has his arm around me. I yawn and slowly drift to sleep.

Lunar: Well how'd you like it? Please tell me in a review, thanks!

Envy: Please do or I won't here the end of it.

Lunar: You got that right, Envy! See ya next chappie!


End file.
